Touch
by Xanderrocksthehouse
Summary: This is a follow up to Fragments of me. It starts a few after the last chapter but the epilogue that angered so many of you hasn't happened yet. Xander and Buffy share a secret that will turn slayer against slayer and teach everyone what the real meaning of power is. Buffy the vampire slayer is owned by Joss Whedon. Will update one chapter a week every Monday. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Xander sucked the deep air in to his lungs as he ran in the early hours of the morning. Running in front of him was Jessica. She was one of the newest members to the A squad. She was only called as a slayer a year ago and still relatively green but when it came to running she could easily do circles around Xander.

The other members of A squad ran ahead of them for the morning jog with Buffy as usual taking the lead. It had been 3 weeks since the battle of Gormagon. 3 weeks since Xander had gotten a good night sleep. It seemed so long ago.

Hours before they had all gone in to battle at the old Church over the Cleveland Hellmouth Angel made sure he had gone over the battle plans with everyone. Under no circumstance would Gormagon be killed with the blood dagger. The power was too much and it was rooted in so much darkness. Xander could still hear Angel's words in his head.

_"Buffy, Spike and I are going to be the ones to engage Gormagon. It's nothing personal there is just to much to risk.. This power has been used for Generations. This power has been the source of so much pain, torture and death. Once and for all it's time we destroy the power itself. The only one's near Gormagon will be us because." He shook his head "Because this power is to great to trust and I can't take a chance that someone might decide in a wild moment that power is something they could really use."_

It seemed funny to Xander at the time. Angel was so paranoid. Xander trusted everyone he worked with. If you couldn't trust them then what the hell were they doing in battle with you. As far as Angel was concerned all it would take was one power hungry slayer and all would be lost.

As Xander and the slayers ran through the town he spotted the old broken stop light in the intersection. That stoplight was his one mile marker. It meant he only had one mile left. As much as he hated thinking about it his mind couldn't stop thinking about Gormagon. He saw the final battle in his mind. It was the only thing he saw when he closed his eyes.

The 12 foot beast known as Gormagon looked like he could be big brother to the Incredible Hulk. Xander knew engaging this beast in a battle was a war he couldn't win but that didn't stop him Especially when he saw Gormagon's massive hands wrapped around Buffy's neck. He knew he had no choice.

As he charged Gormagon the demon laughed at him. The beast was mortal but that didn't mean he wasn't a massive killing machine. Xander picked up the only weapon he could find and started swinging it at Gormagon. He picked up a broken piece of church pew Xander used as a club.

The beast laughed at him and dropped Buffy turning his attention to the boy. Angel and Spike were both so badly beaten by Gormagon they were long since out of the battle. As Xander reached back he swung the club but Gormagon caught it this time with his bare hand. He crushed the wood like it was a cookie. Xander looked up at the beast with fear as Gormagon grabbed him in a bear hug. Xander could feel his ribs crunch as the vice like grip was applied. He could feel blood pouring freely from his wounds. Xander howled in pain. He growled "You son of bitch. If' I'm going to die you are going with me."

With the last of his strength Xander pulled a simple remote detonator from his pocket and blew out a 40 foot hole in the middle of the church.

Finally Xander was given the much needed distraction he wanted. As he entered the gates of the school Xander heard Buffy calling out. "Okay come on Xander finish strong." Jessica was the last slayer to finish the jog and she had been done for almost 2 minutes. Xander's legs felt numb but he pushed hard and finished as Buffy and the other slayers applauded as he arrived at the end point.

Xander leaned against the brick wall of the school just wanting to catch his breath. Buffy walked to her friend "Good job Xander."

He just nodded sucking wind. The other slayers didn't look nearly as winded but then again they are slayers after all. Buffy took command. "Okay Girls good run. Hit the showers." The group took off as Buffy stood by her oldest friend. "You know Xander you don't have to do this right."

Xander shook his head. "Buffy it's okay. It's not the worst thing in the world to get a little exercise. Besides you need me on this run. I help boost morale."

She smiled at her friend. "Would love to hear this one." She reached down in to her bag and pulled out bottled water for herself and Xander.

Xander twisted the top and too a drink. "As long as I am out here none of the girls have to feel bad. I mean think about it they never have to come in last."

Buffy laughed and shook her head. "So I think we need to talk."

"About?"

Buffy looked around making sure no one was listening. "You are still thinking about Gormagon."

"I know I should let it go. I know I am over reacting."

"Xander you almost died. What you faced with Gormagon is the stuff nightmares are made of."

"Buffy it's not just what I faced." This time it was Xander who looked around to make sure no one was listening. "If Angel or Giles find out about the ritual. I mean. Buffy shook her head trying to reassure him. "Xander if it hadn't been done you would have died."

"I get that but what if the darkness that is supposed to come with Gormagon's powers."

"You don't have any powers Xander. Think about it. What ever Gormagon had in him you needed to use just to heal you."

Xander bit his lip unsure. "I don't know Buffy."

"Xander I do know. I saw how badly you were hurt. You were seconds from dying. So what ever power Gormagon had balanced out just to save your life."

"But what if I wake up tomorrow and I'm this twisted evil that is all powerful."

"Xander you just got beat in a 5 mile run by 16 girls. One of them was 14 year old."

He laughed and took another sip of his water. "Okay so maybe I'm not super powered but we are still not completely in the clear here."

Buffy nodded and walked along side Xander. She opened the gym door to the school as they started walking in. She lowered her tone as she talked. "I know we will have to explain the truth eventually but I think we should just wait a little longer. The last thing we want is Angel and Giles angry and claiming that you are the beast incarnate."

Xander nodded in a agreement. "Sound good for now."

Buffy smiled "You want to grab some late breakfast or an early lunch?"

"I can't. I told Hope we would go to the mall."

Buffy stopped and turned standing in front of him. "You are going to the mall? Wow the whole boyfriend mall trip. That is kind of a big step."

"Tell me about it. You have the whole carrying of the bags. Sitting while she tries on clothes and I tell her what I think. This is not an easy task."

Buffy laughed a little. "Sounds fun,"

Xander shook his head "Not even a little bit."

Xander stepped away heading the opposite direction as Buffy. She sighed. "So I'll touch base with you later in the day about tonight's battle strategy."

He just nodded. "See you then." He went to his room and grabbed a change of clothes. He didn't want to see Hope dressed in his smelly sweaty work out clothes. He grabbed his clothes and went in to the bathroom. As he pulled off the clothes he looked in the single mirror hanging on the wall. He rubbed his hands over his face looking at the eye patch on his face.

Buffy's words still rang out in his mind. Maybe she was right. He was seconds from death and Gormagon's powers no matter how strong it would take a whole lot to even keep him alive. The powers did heal him of every scratch, broken bone and drop of blood lost in the days battle. It didn't just heal that days wound though.

He pulled off his eye patch laying it down on the sink. Years ago the twisted priest gouged out his eye in one moment that changed his life forever. What Caleb took from Xander, Gormagon's power had returned. Looking back in the mirror Xander could see with both of his eyes. He reached up touching his eyelid. It still seemed unreal to him.

Eyes don't just grow back though. Which is why he wore the eye patch. Him and Buffy needed to come up with a way to explain how it happened and so far they had nothing. He shook his head and started the water in his shower. He closed his eyes and let water wash away the sweat and pain. One thought haunted him. Maybe he didn't inherit the powers that came with Gormagon but could he have inherited the darkness?


	2. Touch 2

"Knock Knock."

Angel recognized the voice as Buffy's instantly. "Come in."

She smiled stepping in to the room. "Hey Angel. Just wanted to check in on you and Spike. How are your feet?"

Angel shrugged. "They are facing the right way at least. Still hurts like hell."

Buffy stepped in to the room. "So I hear you don't like using the wheel chair."

Angel face twisted in to a scowl. "One of the girls called me professor X."

Buffy snickered a little. Then saw the look on Angel's face. "Come on Angel don't be so damn uptight. I mean you should consider yourself lucky. Anyone else who had been through what you had would be facing years of physical therapy. I know you still hurt but you'll be completely healed by this time next month."

"I guess we should just be happy that we walked away with the win. You have to go in to every battle knowing you can win but if I'm completely honest I was having my doubts with Gormagon."

Buffy nodded not really wanting to even mention the name. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"I was talking to Illyria and she can sense power signatures. There is a Dagari Beast using Cleveland as it's playground. Beck and I are going to put our heads together and figure out the best way to deal with it."

"Dagari?"

"Thing is huge but really dumb."

"Well get your info together and pass it on to me A. squad will get it done."

Angel smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."

"You okay getting to the library I want to check on Spike."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Yes I am okay with getting to the library but let me give you a heads up."

"Oh what?"

"Spike likes you playing nurse maid. So of course when you see him he is going to be the hapless hopeless broken puppy."

Buffy laughed. "Angel I have sonar like a bat. I see all of your moves and all of Spike's moves 10 steps ahead. Don't worry I can handle myself around Spike."

With that Angel rolled off and down the hallway. Xander was sitting at a laptop in the library. He was working on the blue prints for the lounge he was building for the girls.

Dawn stood over his shoulder looking at him. "I have to be honest Xander they just look like lines squares and boxes to me."

Xander smiled and stopped typing. He turned looking at Dawn. "The blue prints are just about measurements and inventory supply. I already got the vision of what it will look like in my head."

"How long till you can start it?"

"I'm hoping next two weeks."

Just then Beck came in to the library his causal smile as he greeted Xander and Dawn. "Good afternoon."

Xander closed his laptop and turned his attention to him. "Hey Beck. What brings you to the library?"

"Another day another demon. Just hitting the books for a good old fashioned research session."

Dawn smiled at Beck flirtatiously. "You know I used to help with research me and Xander could pitch in."

Beck smiled at her. "That is very kind of you. Once Angel arrives we can get started."

Xander stood up. "As much fun as spending the afternoon with Captain Broodtastic sounds I think I'm going to have to pass."

Beck walked to the library shelf and started pulling demon volumes they would need to study. Rather then make him carry all the books Xander walked to him taking a handful from him offering to carry. "Yes well research isn't always fun."

Xander laughed. "It's never fun. It's like a general rule of research."

"Well none the less the Dagari demon is running the streets and what is they say about knowing your enemy."

"Dagari?" Xander put the books down on the table and grabbed Smithwell's Demon Compendium. It was another dusty old book indistinguishable from all the rest. Xander tossed Beck the book. "Try this book. I think it's page 364."

Beck rolled his eyes but humored him nonetheless. "So you have memorized all of these books now have you." He flipped through the pages and stopped at 364. Becks jaw dropped when he saw a sketching of the Dagari demon on the page followed by a full known history of the beast itself. "How. I mean" He tilted his head at Xander. "How did you do that?"

Xander stepped to Beck his eyes wide as pancakes Dawn quickly huddled behind them wanting a peak at the book.

"Whoa Xander I think you just earned the fastest researcher award."

Xander smiled at Beck quickly coming up with a quick excuse. "Last week I was putting away some of the books and that one fell almost broke my toe. It was opened to that page. So I remembered seeing the name and you know how you connect physical pain to memories and such." The story was a total lie but fortunately Beck didn't know him well enough to be able to read when he was lying.

Beck smiled reading the page. "Well it's a happy coincidence for us I guess."

Xander looked to Dawn and Beck. "I have to touch base with Hope. Beck do me a favor. Get all the info on the demon together. Where he was seen, weaknesses, you know all the vital stuff and send it to me. I'm pretty sure it will be A squad going after it."

Beck nodded "Will do."

Xander tried not to think too much about what happened in the library. Maybe it was just a happy coincidence. He walked to his room to find Hope and Willow sitting on the edge of his bed playing Xander's Xbox .

Hope was barking orders at Willow as they played Medal of Honor. "Come on Rosenberg you are leaving me hanging out to dry here. I am cornered and need ground support."

Willow who was still fairly foreign to the video game world was doing her best. She ran out in to the open trying to find a way to offer Hope the protection she needed. Unfortunately her character was shot instantly. "Oooops I think I'm dead."

With out the needed support the other gamers took down Hope instantly. She yelled in to the online headset. "You guys suck. I am coming back and I will dance on all of your graves."

Willow looked at Hope. "Sorry I'm not very good at this. I just feel bad for my soldier. He will never get to see his wife and kids again."

Hope nodded. "Those are the breaks for the video game soldiers. Come on lets saddle up and go again."

Xander cleared his throat. "Not today ladies."

Hope smiled at Xander. "Come on I'm trying to train Willow to be all that she can be."

Willow put the controller down "It's okay I have to get some work done anyways."

Xander smiled at Willow. "Later Will."

She smiled at her Xander and Hope. "See you two later."

Hope looked at Xander. "So what about you? Help defend my honor against those online punks who slaughtered us?"

Xander shook his head. "As fun as that sounds I have to start some working on battle strategies for tonight."

Hope frowned and walked to Xander. "Party pooper." She stepped on her tip toes and put her arms around her shoulder. "Can I stay here tonight?"

He grinned slinking his hands around her waist. "You just want to use my video game."

She laughed and quickly kissed him. "You can see right through me."

He kissed her back. "Of course you can stay tonight. But for now you got to go, I need to focus and."

"You can't do that when you have me distracting you."

"You are so beautiful how can anyone focus on anything but you."

She laughed. "You are such a kiss ass." She gave him one last kiss. "I will see you tonight."

Xander sighed and sat at his desk. True to his word Beck passed on all the available information about the Dagari to Xander. Buffy agreed with him that A squad should make a move sooner rather then later so Xander put together some plans. Since the plans Xander insisted on being the man in the van talking to the girls through the mic. Buffy would act as back up reinforcements.

For the first part of the evening it was standard vampires. It wasn't till almost 2:00 in the morning that the Dagari showed up. Xander called all the slayers to circle him and orders the stakes dropped in favor of the bigger weapons.. The Dagari didn't sense the threat until it was to late All of the girls formed a circular perimeter around him. The beast was huge and incredibly strong but he was dumb. His swings were clumsy and wild.

The killing blow came from Sarah. While Buffy distracted him she impaled the beast her sword. A howl of pain could be heard from miles away. The beast dropped to his knees gave one final glance to the sky and fell.

Buffy groaned looking at the fallen monster. He was damn near 500 lbs and he didn't have the common courtesy of going poof like your average vampire. Which mean they would need to dispose of the body. "Okay girls big ugly isn't going to climb in the incinerator so it looks like we have to load him up."

Xander interrupted in the ear piece. "Meg come back to the van I will get you trash bags. It will be easier to carry if you cut it up and bag the pieces separately."

Buffy sighed pushing the ear piece. "Easier yes, more disgusting totally."

Xander laughed "Come on just pretend it's like an episode of Dexter and you are bagging up the body parts."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the comment. Meg came running back a few minutes later with the garbage bags. Buffy started cutting the demon in to 6 total pieces, 2 arms, 2 legs, one head and one torso. A small purple trickle of blood splashed against Buffy's forearm staining her white shirt.

"Son of a bitch. I just bought this."

Meg looked at Buffy. "Why do you wear something new out to do a patrol?'

"Hey I'm not going to let vampires or the things that go bump in the night determine my fashion sense."

The crack of the radio cut the conversation short as Xander interrupted. "Summers as much as I love to talk about Slayer fashion sense what do you say we get loaded up and home. My pillow is calling my name."

Buffy smiled happy to call it to that. "Amen to that. Girls pick apiece up and load it up. We are calling it a night."

Xander had the cargo doors to the van open and waiting for the girls as they returned. They threw the bagged pieces in to the back of the van. Buffy carried the last piece dropping the torso on top.

She just smiled at Xander. "So want to throw the worlds most disgusting bbq. I mean there has to be a ton of meat there."

"Damn and I just sold my 1001 ways to prepare Dagari Demon cookbook"

Xander closed the doors as the last of the girls got in. Buffy took her usual spot in the front seat. Buffy pointed forward "Let's go home and get some sleep that 6:30 am run sneaks up on you."

A groan could be heard through out the van. As the girls were less then enthused about the idea of waking up that early. Xander smiled and kept driving. "Always the crowd pleaser aren't you Summers."


	3. Touch 3

He felt like his body was on fire. The power that flowed out of Gormagon and in to him was like a pain he never felt. He wanted to scream but was unable. His body flowed with blue electricity that was blinding to look at it. White ripples of static could be seeing flowing through the power. Finally as the power stopped flowing Buffy crawled to Xander's side. She watched him as he lay on his back. The blood that flowed so freely from his seconds before had stopped.

She reached to his face touching him. "Xander?" There was no response and she trembled in fear. "Oh God. Please Xander you can't do this you can't leave me."

Finally his eye opened and he sucked in the deepest breath he could manage. He looked at Buffy trembling and shaking. "Bu Bu Buffy."

"Oh God Xander you are alive."

Xander pulled himself up to his feet. "Yeah I think I'm alive." He touched his forehead. The burns and cuts from the explosion and battle with Gormagon were completely healed. "Buffy I think." He reached for his face slowly pulling off the eye patch. As he pulled it off his face Buffy practically fell backwards.

"Xander your eye it is."

"Healed."

Buffy suddenly remembered she was pissed at Xander. "What the hell was that explosion?"

Buffy picked up the remote Detonator Xander had used earlier. "When it was confirmed this was where Gormagon's battle was going to be I came here last week and primed the floor with some explosives."

"And you didn't tell me about it?"

"You wouldn't have approved. Besides Buffy we need to focus here. Gormagon is dead. He is dead by my hand Buffy." Xander looked worried. He looked down and shook his head. "We need to talk to Beck and Giles."

Buffy shook her head. "Xander you can't"

"Buffy this power is."

"Maybe you'll be okay Xander."

"Maybe?"

"Remember what Angel said. He said that this power has to be destroyed and if he thinks it's in you."

"It might be in me Buffy."

"And maybe it isn't."

"Buffy what are you saying?"

"I'm saying if we tell them that Gormagon's power is now in you they'll kill you Xander. You heard the way Angel and Giles spoke they would say in order to save the world they have to destroy you. They'll do it"

"Maybe there is a way we can get it out."

"Or maybe we are borrowing worry. We have to keep this between us Xander. At least for now."

Xander looked a combination of afraid and reluctant. "But Buffy."

Buffy heard the footsteps approaching and quickly reached to the ground picking up the dirty bloody eye patch. She put it back over Xander's newly healed eye. She just whispered to him with a desperate look to her eyes. "Please Xander just trust me for now."

"_Are you ready Kids? Whooooo lives in a Pineapple under the sea. SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS."_

Xander rolled over grabbing his Iphone and turned the alarm off then pulled himself up out of the bed.

Hope groaned looking at the still dark room "What time is it?'

Xander whispered. "It's only six am. Go back to sleep."

"Where are you going?"

Xander yawned going to his dresser pulling out a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt. "Squads doing early morning runs. I don't want to be late."

Hope laid back down. "Didn't you just go to sleep 4 hours ago?"

Xander nodded "Something like that."

"Xander you really need sleep. It can't be good for you to function on 4 hours sleep."

"Buffy and the other slayers do it all the time."

"Xander they are slayers. They are built different."

He nodded. "I know that but if I'm completely honest I feel fine. I'm ready to go."

She sighed, "Well I don't know how you do it."

"How about I do some running and when I get back we can come up with our own little work out."

Hope already half way asleep just responded. "uh huh sounds good."

Xander laughed and did a slight jog down the hallway and to the playground area. He was the first one out there ready to go. A few minutes later a sleepy Buffy Summers wandered down wearing her sweat pants and a hoodie. "Oh Good morning favorite slayer o mine." He smiled at her warmly and she just looked at him like he was insane.

"You are entirely too damn cheery for this time of the morning."

He laughed at her comment and started bouncing up and down. "Come on Buffy it's a beautiful day. You got to be positive."

"I am positive I want to go back to bed."

Xander smiled and shook his head. "You got to look at it like this Buff. Today is a blank sheet of paper. It can be what ever you choose to make it. I want to paint my day with good things."

"Again cut the cheer down about 50 percent."

Xander laughed at her "No can do slayeroo."

Buffy smiled a little but realized he wasn't wearing his eye patch. She looked at him. "Xander your eye patch?"

He sighed. "I know Buff and I promise I'll put it on before anyone gets here. It's just this time of the morning is always so pretty and I like to look at it with both eyes."

She nodded and sighed not wanting to take that from him. She understood what he was saying. She sighed and looked at the orange sky with the twinges of remaining twilight purple "Is there anyone who wouldn't love this view?"

"The sun rising in the morning, Angel and Spike spring to mind." She smiled taking in the view. "I do have to admit it's pretty."

He smiled just sharing the view with her. "There is the optimistic girl we all know and love."

He heard the side door open knowing it was time. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out the eye patch securing it in place. One by one the girls showed up and Xander stretched out his legs and ankles ready to run.

Buffy took out her phone and opened the stop watch ap. She turned facing the girls. "Okay we got 5 miles when I blow the whistle." Buffy blew the whistle and took off running. As per usual she led the pack. She liked her place on the squad and even if the girls were good she wanted to be known as the alpha dog.

Per usual Xander was running in his place in the back. Sarah and Jessica were ahead of him but not by much. He knew what Hope said was right. He wasn't a slayer. He didn't' have the enhanced upgrades like the other girls but it didn't mean he should roll over and not try.

They ran the usual route through the town it was behind the school through the park, past the strip mall. When Xander started the morning runs 2 months ago it took all he had not to die of a heart attack crossing the finish line but lately the morning runs were his place he could find his peace.

As he turned the corner running through the residential neighborhood he noticed he was quickly pulling up to Jessica. He smiled at her as he ran past her. At first she was a little surprised and it didn't really hit Xander he had just passed a slayer.

As he came up to the stop light making the final approach before the school he spotted Sarah. She was a little surprised when she saw Xander pass her. Back at the school Buffy and the other girls were waiting.

Buffy would tell the girls there times as they arrived back at the school

"Becky good time at 32 minutes and 12 seconds." She leaned against the wall watching as Veronica crossed next joining the girls who already finished. "Ronnie your time is 32:34" She smiled then heard footsteps approaching. She looked at the watch." And your time is 33:12" She looked up off the stopwatch "XANDER?"

He stopped and walked to the rest of the girls. "That's 4 and half minutes off my best time."

Buffy looked on. "But where are Sarah and Jessica."

Xander was still catching his breath. "I passed them a few minutes ago."

Sidney was one of the spunky British girls who had joined from the B squad last month. She was known for her sass but Xander found her fun. "You whipped 2 slayers. Way to go Xand man."

A minute later Sarah came running to the line as Buffy told her the end time and a minute 30 after that Jessica found her way to the finish line. Sidney teased both of them. "You got beat by a boy. You got beat by a boy."

Xander shook his head. "Hey take it easy on them. I cheated and took a short cut."

Buffy looked at the girls. "Doesn't matter. It was a good run. You guys hit the showers."

The girls went inside and Xander stood behind Buffy. She waited till they were all in. "Did you really take a short cut in the race?"

Xander leaned against the cold brick wall. He bit his lip and shook his head. "I didn't cheat Buffy."

"Why did you say that?"

He shrugged. "I don't want the other girls feeling bad because they were beat by me. Everyone has an off day."

"Off day?"

"Add to that I woke up feeling pretty good. You add those two things together them having an off day me firing at 100 percent and it was bound to happen."

"That's all it is?"

"Something on your mind?"

"Xander you beat a slayer today. I mean 2 of them. I just want to make sure that is 100 percent Xander Harris and no percent Gormagon."

Xander closed his eyes. "I could have went all year with out you mentioning that name."

"Its just concern Xander."

"Buffy I ran a respectable run it's not really anything to borrow worry on."

She nodded and let go of a breath. "I'm sorry. I trust you and you are right. Besides it's not like you beat me."

He laughed. "Not yet Summers but I am coming for you."


	4. Touch 4

Buffy waited in the old broken down theater. It was one of the most dilapidated parts of the school and today they were starting tear down of the old small theater to build a new lounge for the girls. There was no shortage of girls wanting to volunteer to help with the build.

The lounge was not just going to be a place to relax but it was going to stand as a memorial to the fallen friend and slayer Noxi. Buffy was the first slayer to arrive but Xander was standing in the back looking over his timetable and schedule. He looked up to see Buffy arrive.

"Have to admit Buffy I am kind of excited."

Buffy put her hands in her back pocket and started walking towards him. "It's funny I don't think a year ago I would have idea one what you were taking about but I see it. Standing here when this place is at it's worst."

Xander smiled nodding. "Knowing that what's to come is so much better. It's like today is Christmas Eve and the next few weeks are the Christmas day to come." He sighed.

"Is Hope going to help with tear down?"

Xander shook his head. "She volunteered but I told her we had enough girls."

Buffy crossed her arms. "Why do I feel there is more of a story there then you are letting on."

"Look Hope and I are still relatively new in the whole relationship thing. Most nights I'm spending with her and we have lunch together. It's just some time apart in every relationship is a good thing."

The first of the girls started showing up to work. By the time everyone showed up Xander walked the girls through what he was hoping for and expecting for the first day. Some of the girls had helped before and some were entirely green when it came to construction.

Xander handed out shovels and sledgehammers, he gave everyone a respirator mask and just like that the work begun. Mid way through the day Xander noticed a lot of the girls had taken off the respirators mask. They had become hot and sweaty and uncomfortable. Xander came to Buffy. "Hey Buffy you are my lead foreman here."

Buffy stopped shoveling the broken debris in to the trashcan. "What's up?"

He pointed to the respirator mask he and her were still wearing. "They have to be wearing these. The dirt and debris in the walls is terrible for the lungs. The masks aren't optional."

Buffy looked around seeing almost half the girls wearing the mask around their neck and not the face. "I will get on it."

"You are my foreman Buffy. Kick their asses."

Buffy crossed the room to Becca who was mid swing when she felt Buffy's foot connecting with her butt. Buffy looked at her "Put your mask on."

Becca spun around "You kicked me."

Buffy moved on to Taylor who wasn't wearing her mask. Once again Buffy's foot connected with Taylor's butt. "Wear your mask."

Taylor looked angry and pissed. She got in Buffy's face "Kick me again. I dare you."

With out hesitation Buffy's foot connected but this time with her knee sending Taylor to the ground. Suddenly the construction stopped as everyone noticed. Buffy just stood over Taylor a little shocked.

Xander ran to get in between the two of them. "What the hell is going on here?"

Taylor now with a limp to her leg pulled herself up angry. "What the hell is your problem you psycho bitch?"

Buffy looked shocked "I didn't mean to. I mean I don't know."

Xander looked at Taylor. "What happened?"

"I'm over here working and she kicks me in the ass."

Buffy looked to Xander confused. "And then she told me to kick her again."

Xander looked at her. "Buffy when I told you to kick ass I didn't mean literally."

Buffy looked panicked. "I'm not a moron Xander I know that but. I couldn't help it."

Xander could see the girls had stopped working and knew he should talk with Buffy. "I think now is a good time for a break. Everyone take 20 minutes." The girls dropped the tools. Buffy looked at Taylor. "I'm sorry Taylor I really am. I don't know what happened."

Taylor rolled her eyes and just walked away. Xander looked at Buffy "Let's go for a walk." They walked to rear exit of the theater. He opened the door and breathed in the clean air. He walked next to Buffy. "What happened just now Buffy?"

"I don't know. You told me to kick ass and I just did it."

"You had to know I didn't mean literally?"

"Xander I'm not a moron. I knew that but it was like my foot was acting on it's own I couldn't stop it."

"And what went down with Taylor?"

"She told me to kick her again and I couldn't control it."

"What do you mean you couldn't control it?"

"I mean she told me what to do and my brain knew I shouldn't but it was like my body was following a different command. I didn't want to do it."

Xander looked confused and bit his lip. "So someone told you to do something and you did it?" He stepped in front of her. "Buffy hop on one foot."

Buffy rolled her eyes "Will you be serious." But with out control she lifted one foot off the ground and started jumping on the other. Suddenly she realized what was happening. "What the hell Xander?"

"Stop hopping." Buffy stopped just like that and he circled her. "It's like you have to follow command."  
Buffy shook her head "I don't like this. I really really don't like this."

Xander looked at her. "We will get to the bottom of this. For today I am going to dismiss the rest of the girls and call it a day on construction. We have got to get this figured out."

"Xander if I don't have any free will then what the hell is going to happen to me. I need to be able to control what I do. I need."

Xander interrupted and put his hand on her shoulder. "Buffy calm down we will figure this out."

Buffy immediately changed her posture and relaxed smiling. "Yeah I guess you are right it's not really a big deal."

Xander realized even the simple calm down was a command and she couldn't ignore it. He sighed and shook his head. "We have to be so careful what we say to you." He sighed, "Don't feel calm Buffy. Feel what it was you were feeling."

Buffy snapped back to tense and worried. "Xander this isn't good."

"I'm going to talk to the girls and let them know they are done for the day. I want you to." He stopped and thought about how he should phrase it. "The smart thing to do Buffy would be to find Giles and hit research mode."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Research mode is a good idea."

"In the mean time." He reached in to his back pocket and took out a small ipod with some headphones. "If you can't hear commands maybe you don't have to follow them?"

Buffy quickly plugged the ear buds in her ear and cranked the music up. Xander called all of the girls together and told them they were done for the day. He thanked them for the help and told them they would get started again tomorrow.

Buffy looked at Xander quickly taking the head phones out as the last girl left. "Let's go find Giles."

Xander nodded in agreement. "Today he should be in his office. I think" He started waking next to Buffy. "I keep trying to think about what we have done in the last few days."

"Maybe it is a spell. One of the witches has gone rogue and they thought it would be a good way to dish out some pay back."

Xander just nodded. "You could be right. Then again I think about what we have faced on patrol the last few days."

Buffy pointed to Xander "What about that big demon we cut in pieces."

Xander shrugged and kept walking till they were in front of Giles office. Xander knocked quickly and urgently. From the other side of the door Giles voice could be heard.

"Can't really be disturbed today."

Xander called out. "This is an emergency Giles." Xander turned the knob and opened the door. He walked in but Buffy stood in the doorway. Xander turned looking at her. "Buffy?"

"He said he couldn't be disturbed."

Xander sighed and shook his head "Buffy get in here."

Giles looked on curious unsure "Xander I am sure what you are dealing with is important but I have a lesson plan that I have to send to the state to get approved. This is after all a school and if the state feels I'm not providing these girls with a"

Xander looked at him. "I get what you are doing is important but right now Buffy needs you more."

Giles took off his glasses and stood up. "What's going on?"

Buffy stepped to the desk. "I'm not sure how or why but I think I am losing my free will."

Xander nodded in agreement. "We found out the hard way."

Giles looked at her. "What do you mean losing your free will?"

Buffy looked worried. "If someone makes a command I have no choice but to follow this."

Giles rolled his eyes thinking they were joking. "Really?"

Xander could tell the tone. "It's true Giles. "

Giles came around to the desk. "Sing me a song and dance."

Buffy unable to ignore opened her mouth hearing the last song that was in her head. "He was a boy she was a girl can I make it more obvious. He was a punk she did ballet what more can I say?" She started swaying her hips and moving her arms. "He wanted her she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well. But all of her friends stuck up their nose and they had a problem with his dirty clothes. He was the skater boy they said see you later boy" She was singing terribly off key and her dancing was almost as bad.

Xander seen enough and put an end to it. "Buffy stop it." The singing stopped and Xander snapped at Giles. "This isn't a joke Giles."

"I'm sorry you are right. I just thought you two were playing around once again."

Buffy shook her head. "I wish this was a joke."

Xander looked at Giles concerned. "Any ideas on what can do this sort of thing?"

Giles stroked his chin trying to think. "Nothing is coming to mind. I would suggest we hit the books."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "I have a thought on this."

Xander turned to her. "What's up?"

Buffy cleared her throat. "We need to keep this tight lipped. I trust Willow and you two. I trust Dawn and Spike and Angel but any more we could be asking for trouble."

Giles nodded in agreement. "If word got out that you were suddenly vulnerable like this your enemies could use it against you."

Xander looked at Giles. "I trust the slayer but lets face it they are teenage girls who love gossip. I'm not sure keeping secrets come with the slayer super package. If it was me I wouldn't let Angel or Spike know."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You have never trusted them."

Xander smiled "In my defense they have given me plenty of reason not to trust them."

Giles stepped to Xander. "Xander try to stay on focus. Buffy run down to the library and don't talk to anyone in the way." Before Xander could interject Buffy turned around running as fast as she could sprinting to the library.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Giles you have to be careful what you say to her. Remember she has to follow all commands."

Giles knew he was right. "Wow this is going to take some getting used to."


	5. Touch 5

Xander jogged down to Spike's room knocking on the door. From the other side the British Vampire called out. "Come in."

Xander stepped in quickly. "Hey you are needed asap in the library."

Spike pulled himself away from the tv. "What's going on?"

Xander shook his head. "All details will be given at the library."

"Oh stop with the man of mystery and crap."

"Spike I didn't even want to include you but Buffy said you could be trusted. You don't want to do it her way then don't show up."

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist."

"What ever Spike I have to get to the library."

With that Xander turned around and walked back to the library. Giles was already acting as point man on giving out assignments. Willow was just pulling out different magic books and crystals. Dawn was starting to pull different books on demons helping Angel look through them. Angel had healed enough that he was now able to move with out the wheel chair and a simple cane helped him to keep his balance. This time tomorrow he wouldn't even need that.

Giles looked at Xander "Good you are here. I have Willow looking for any possible enchantments or incantations that could be working against Buffy. Dawn and Angel have started reading through the books." Xander crossed to the other side of the library still listening to Giles. "Did you tell Spike?"

Xander nodded just continuing to his destination in the library. "I told him and he should be on his way."

Buffy looked at Xander "So I was thinking you could join team research and figure out why I have to follow every single stupid command I have been told."

Xander knew exactly where the book he was looking for was. It was the same book he gave to Beck. He pulled it off the shelf and opened the page to the exact spot.

Dawn sighed looking at Buffy. "Why is it you always have to get the demon wackiness? I mean with the whole reading thoughts and"

Xander interrupted "Found it."

The room fell silent not quite believing it. Giles looked at Xander. "Xander lets not be hasty I mean it can appear at times that you have the answer when in fact."

Xander handed the book to Buffy to read out loud. Buffy just read the passage Xander had his finger under. "The Blood of The Dagari Demon is known for breaking down free will. The blood works with the cerebral cortex forcing submission of anyone who may come in to any contact with the blood of Dagari." Buffy scanned the article a worried disgusted look on her face. "Oh my God in Medieval times Kings would use the blood on wives, and children Sometimes they would use it on knights to get them to complete suicide missions."

Angel looked on at Xander "How the hell did you find that so fast."

Xander looked a little annoyed. "Focus Angel."

Giles looked at Buffy. "What does it say about a cure?"

Buffy kept reading scanning the page for anything to help her. Finally she sees the words. "There is no known cure once infected with the blood of the Dagari." Buffy dropped the book feeling defeated. "Oh God."

Xander scooped the book up finding with exact precision what he was looking for. "While there is no known cure once infected the blood of the Dagari will start to weaken and break down over time eventually returning it's victim's freewill. Only through constant contact with the blood will the effects remain permanent."

Giles quickly grabbed the book reading what Xander said. "He's right."

Buffy looked at him. "I'm not going to be stuck this way."

Giles continued reading. "From what it sounds like this will pass in time."

Buffy crossed to Giles "How much time?"

Giles shrugged. "How much blood did you come in contact with?"

"Just a drop the size of a quarter. It splashed on my blouse and I must have gotten a little on my skin."

Willow smiled at her. "See it was just a drop so hopefully this shouldn't last long." She was trying to reassure Buffy who still look worried.

Giles nodded. "Xander you should get your hands on the blouse and destroy it. You should wear gloves of course."

"Giles I'm not an idiot."

Angel stood up. "What about the remaining Dagari blood? I mean what became of the demon you killed?"

Xander looked at him. "The night we returned with the Dagari body parts we burned it in the incinerator."

Dawn looked at Buffy worried for her sister. "What about Buffy in the meantime?"

Buffy turned to Dawn. "Hon I will be fine. It will probably just be a day or two."

Dawn shook her head "A lot can happen in a day or two."

Willow looked at Dawn. "Making your sister worry isn't going to help Dawn."

Xander looked at Willow. "No. I think Dawn is right. I mean Buffy is vulnerable right now. If anyone found out they could use it against you."

Buffy shook her head. "Xander I trust the slayers. These are my sisters in battle if I can trust them to fight with me I can trust them with this."

Xander crossed to her. "I don't think any of them would intentionally hurt you Buffy. Remember though these are 16 year old girls. You know what 16 year old girls are good at. Not keeping secrets. It's not that they would gossip or tell to hurt you but all it would take is one over heard conversation and bam"

Buffy looked at Xander frustrated. "Xander."

This time it was Angel for once who came to Xander's aide. "I'm sorry Buffy I think Xander is right on this one. You are beyond vulnerable right now."

Giles looked at Buffy knowing she wasn't going to like what was to come. Again Giles was trying to find the right words so he wasn't robbing Buffy of her free will. "Buffy if you had a cold or were sick you would go some where that you couldn't get infected by others or make yourself worse for wear. Perhaps the answer is to treat this as a quarantine."

Buffy shook her head. "I'm not liking where this is going."

Xander sat on the edge of the table. "I would lock myself in my bedroom and cut off all contact with the outside world. If I did have contact it would only be with those I trust."

Buffy shook her head. "See this is my choice and I should get to decide. If I want to risk being manipulated then it's my risk."

Willow took her hand placing it on Buffy's shoulder trying to comfort her for what had to be said. "Buffy it's not just you at risk. Slayers are a powerful weapon and you could be used to hurt someone else."

Buffy opened her mouth to defend herself. "Willow I can be careful."

Dawn cleared her throat and looked at Xander. "Xander I want you to go find a gun and put a bullet in Giles head."

Xander knew what Dawn was doing. He turned to Dawn and shook his head "No."

Dawn looked at Buffy. "Can you do that? Can you say no If I asked you that?"

Buffy knew they were right and she sighed. "This sucks." She looked down thinking it was unfair. "How are we going to explain why I'm not out leading A Squad on patrol."

Xander shrugged, "We can tell them you came down with chicken pox. I can lead the Squad for a few days."

Buffy looked at him worried. "You aren't a slayer."

He just laughed. "Do I have to remind you I was the leader of A Squad before we became Co Captains. I have lead many a patrol and I can do it again."

Angel tried to find the words to comfort Buffy. "I can help out with patrol. It will be okay."

Xander smiled coming behind Angel. "Of course you can." He patted his shoulder. "You will always have a spot under my command."

Angel rolled his eyes at the jab. "Just glad to help."

Giles looked around the room at everyone. "I must remind all of you this has to be kept in the strictest of confidence. I know we all have people in our lives we trust. I don't care if it's a girlfriend or someone in battle you fight with. This has to remain in this room."

Buffy sighed. "Speaking of remaining is a room am I at least going to be allowed visitors during this supposed quarantine?"

Willow looked at her patting her shoulder. "Of course Buffy. We will all come to visit."

Giles sighed. "I will make the announcement to the girls telling them you have chicken pox and are off limits until in the clear."

Buffy grumbled. "It's not very believable. I had the chicken pox when I was 9." With that Buffy turned around and started out the door with Willow and Dawn following close behind. Spike entered the double doors right as they were coming.

Spike looked on. "So what is this big emergency."

Giles crossed his arms. "You are late Spike."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Not that late. I mean Xander only came by a few minutes ago. Besides remember I couldn't even walk 3 weeks ago the fact that I'm here as fast I did should count for something."

Angel sighed, "Sometimes a few minutes can make all the difference."

Buffy stopped and turned to Spike. She looked at Xander. "It's okay. You can tell him. I trust him. I am going to be in my room"

Spike saw the look on Buffy's face then looked to Xander. "What's going on?"

Xander started picking the books up and putting them back on the shelf. Angel picked up some of the books and started helping him. All the while Xander told Spike about the Dagari demon and Buffy losing her free will. Angel and Giles tag teamed back and fourth peppering the stories with the importance of watching how you talk to Buffy how almost anything could be construed as a command. They made sure he knew how important it was he keeps his mouth shut about all of it.

Xander ran his hands through his hair. "If we are done here I have to get some plans drawn up patrol."

Angel shook his head. "One last thing"

Xander knew in his gut what was coming. "Yes Angel."

"We called research session to figure out what was going on. If I'm completely honest I thought we would be in the library at least 3 or 4 hours."

Xander just smiled. "Well a smile and a thank you is all I need Angel."

Angel shook his head. "You found that awfully fast. You mind explaining that?"

Giles crossed his arms looking at Xander. "I don't mean to sound suspicious but Angel does make a point."

Xander shook his head pissed. "Wow I do something good I find the damn answer and here I am being questioned for it. Maybe you are just pissed Angel that I found the answer and you didn't. You didn't get the chance to play hero to Buffy."

Spike stood elbow to elbow with Angel. "If the shoe was on the other foot Xander you would have most likely accused me of doing this to her. You would have said I found the answer to quick."

Xander balled his hands in to fists. "I am good at what I do Angel. Before I have any of my girls step foot one on to the battlefield I study the opponent. We knew the Dagari was in the area. Two days ago in this damn library Beck was doing research and I helped him to find information on the Dagari."

Angel locked eyes with hm. "How did you know it was the Dagari that infected Buffy?"

"I didn't, but good logic says to start with the facts you know and I knew that was our most recent kill. If it didn't turn out to be the Dagari I would have spent the day in the library nose deep in books with you."

Giles could see this was getting out of hand and sighed. "Xander I apologize. What you did was quite exemplary and Buffy was lucky to have you working along side her."

Angel and Spike said nothing as Xander walked out. It made his stomach turn that he did something good. He helped to figure out what was wrong with Buffy and yet Angel couldn't' wait for the chance to question him on it. If he were completely honest with himself he would have found it suspicious also. Like the day with Beck in the library he touched the book and found the answer he was looking for.

He remembered the feeling as the book touched the palm of his hands. The words on the page flew thorough his mind with nothing more then a touch. He thought of himself like a computer that had just instantly downloaded a massive amount of knowledge in seconds. He knew something was wrong and wanted help but knew right now Buffy had too much on her own plate to deal with. So for now he would go to his room.

He would sit and figure up tonight's patrol. He would do his best to hide his worry and hope what ever he was becoming he would be able to keep a leash on.


	6. Touch 6

Kendall was helping Xander with the weapons inventory. A squad had just finished a successful patrol. As Kendall hung the weapon in the correct place she would announce it to Xander who was using his IPAD to check it off his inventory.

"One broad sword used by Jasmine."

Xander just smiled at her. "Check."

"One Battle axe used by Jami"

"Check"

"And last but not least one crossbow with 4 bolts remaining used by Elizabeth."

"Check and done. Thank God."

She just smiled. "Tired?"

"Not really. I just want to check in with Buffy tell her how patrol went."

"I thought she was quarantine you know Chicken Pox and all?"

"Oh well I'm one of the few allowed to talk to her. I have had chicken pox and you know it's kind of essential since she's co captain." Just then Xander's phone rang out and he looked at Kendall. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Later Xander."

As she turned leaving Xander took out his phone. Hope was calling and checking in. "Hey hon."

"So I just saw Jasmine walk down the hall which means patrol is over."

"Yes it is."

"So I should be seeing you any minute?"

"Soon. I have a few things I have to work on."

"Come on Xander what ever it is I promise it can wait till morning."

"Hope I am an animal of habit. I need to finish weapons inventory update the battle journal."

Hope teased him. "You mean Watcher's Journal."

"No I don't have a watcher's journal. Only watchers have watchers journals. I am not a watcher hence no watcher journal."

Hope laughed. "Riiiiiight. Anyways how long are you thinking all of that should take?"

"Half an hour tops."

"Fine but don't keep me waiting. If I'm asleep when you show up you aren't getting any."

He just laughed, "I'll be on time." With that he hung up the phone. He felt a twinge of guilt lying to Hope but he wanted to see Buffy before he called it a night and didn't want to tell a bigger lie to Hope about the whole Dagari blood infection.

A few minutes later he was in front of Buffy's door knocking. He heard her voice from the other side. "Quarantine."

"It's Xander."

She pulled the door open. "Come in."

He whispered, afraid Dawn might be sleeping. "Is Dawn?"

"Don't worry Nuclear Winter wouldn't wake her up." She pulled up the chair at her desk offering it to him and she sat across from him on the edge of the bed. "So how did patrol go?"

"Typical night. We found those Pulgari Beast's that were killing the zoo animals."

Buffy's jaw dropped a little jealous. "You found the Pulgari. I wanted to help with that."

"There will always be another demon for you to kill."

She had an angry snarl to her as she just said "What ever."

"Anyways what I'm here for Buff I want to know how you are doing?"

She sighed, "I'm fine. As fine as someone with no free will can be I guess."

"What have you been doing?"

"Dawn and I started watching television. We realized that was a bad idea though."

"How so?"

"First time it went to commercial I had everyone giving me a command. Dawn was in the bathroom and by the time she got back I had ordered a Snuggie and a perfect polly."

"What's a perfect polly?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's a stupid robotic parakeet and more then likely your next birthday present."

"You bought that?"

"It's not my fault Xander. They were all CALL NOW. I couldn't help it."

Xander laughed and shook his head. "Man QVC would leave you bankrupt for life."

"Tell me about it."

Xander reached to her taking her hand. "Buffy you are going to be okay. This too will pass."

She nodded and let go of a breath. "I know. I just hate being so vulnerable."

"If you like tomorrow I'll come buy and we will find something fun to do."

"Fun? Do I have to remind you I can't leave the room?"

"Hey I am captain fun. Where ever I go fun follows."

"Thank you Xander."

"Well I am going to get some sleep."

"Same here."

"Was going to suggest it but figured it would be best not to." He stood up and she yawned. She stepped to him and gave him a hug. "Night Buffy."

"Night Xander."

A few minutes later Xander found his way to his room. Hope was already in bed waiting for him. Hope sat up as he entered the room. She yawned looking tired. "Hello Xander."

"Go back to sleep hon." He started pulling his clothes off and tossed the clothes in the hamper.

She had sleepy eyes but shook her head. "No it's okay. I'm awake. It's time for sexy fun time."

Xander laughed "Really?" She laid back closing her eyes.

"Yeah I'm going to uhm." She laid there. "Just need a second."

"Hope." But it was to late. She was already snoring as he crawled in to bed next to her. He kissed her check and whispered in her ear. "Good night."

An hour had passed and the school was quiet for the most part. Buffy laid in her bed having a nightmare. She relived the moment watching Glory steal her sister away. It wasn't uncommon for Buffy to relive her battles at night in her dreams. What was different this night was Buffy's mind was commanding her and even in the state of sleep she was in her body followed. Just before 4 AM she pulled the covers off the bed and started walking the hall. It was nothing more then a simple sleep walk.

In her dream she saw Dawn tied to the top of the tower as she was being bled and the dimensional rift was widening. She knew there was only one way to save her sister and the world She walked down the hall way and up the step to the 2nd floor. As she crossed the 2nd floor Vanessa one of the senior witches crossed Buffy's path.

"Hey Buffy what are you doin" She didn't see Vanessa all she saw was one of Glory's minions. Before she could respond Buffy swung at her with all her might. She punched her sending her on her butt and to the ground.

Vanessa held her nose as it bled. "What the hell?" Buffy for her part stepped over Vanessa and continued down the hall with a specific destination in mind. Vanessa pulled herself up and went to her room taking out her phone calling Hope. Xander rolled over picking it up.

"Hello."

"Hey is Hope there?"

"She's kind of sleeping?"

"Well it's fine but someone should know something is wrong with Buffy?"

Xander's eyes suddenly widened as he heard Buffy's name. "What's going on?"

"I was just getting in and I saw her in the hallway she punched me. Really hard. What the hell is her problem?"

Xander quickly jumped up grabbing his pants. "Where the hell did you see her?"

"Last time I saw her she was walking down the 2nd floor and headed towards the 3rd."

Xander didn't bother with his shoes he just ran out the door. "Thanks for the info." With that he hung up the phone and ran down the steps and out the door. He figured he could cover more ground running across the campus.

Buffy stood on the fourth floor now and stood at the bottom of the room leading to the access panel. She started the trek up the ladder and turned the handle to the access panel. The roof had a simple catwalk that went from the top of the building to the building on the next quad.

Xander was just cutting through the playground. He was about to run inside the building when he saw her. She was stepping out on to the catwalk. Xander ran as fast as his legs would carry him till he was standing under the cat walk.

_"The hardest thing in this world Dawn is to live in it." _Those words rung in her ears and she knew the only way to save her sister. She took off running and as she came to the turn she dove straight off the end.

Xander looked on feeling helpless, as his friend was about to die. "BUFFY NO"

Nothing more than instinct drove him to do what happened next. He jumped with everything he had and before he knew it was jumping higher then any man had jumped before. He was moving fast too. He was just over 75 feet in the air when he came in to contact with Buffy. He grabbed her with everything he had cradling her gently. With the momentum he had he easily landed on his feet back on the cat walk from which she had dove.

As he stood on his feet he shook in disbelief in what just happened. He didn't take time to think about it. Instead he yelled at Buffy. "YOU GOTTA WAKE UP." He gave her a hard nudge and she nodded her head and opening her eyes.

"Xander?" He set her back on her feet. "What am I doing out here?'

Xander felt like his heart was beating 1000 miles an hour. He didn't know what just happened. "Buffy you were sleep walking and you ended up out here ready to dive off the top."

Buffy suddenly realized. "Glory"

"What?"

"I was dreaming about Glory and the moment on that stupid tower and jumping off and." Buffy suddenly felt afraid. "I'm not even safe in sleep from this stupid curse."

"Buffy it's okay. I promise you that you'll be okay."

Buffy just grabbed Xander in a hug. "You saved my life Xander."

Xander hugged her back. "You might want to go back to sleep."

"But what if I have another dream."

"I'll watch you sleep and wake you up if you do anything."

"Watch me sleep?"

"In a non creepy way."

She nodded in a agreement. She took one last look at the catwalk. You could see most of the school from this height. She just shook her head. "It's good you got here when you did. Can you imagine if I had dove off this thing?"

Xander just stood there looking down at the ground where he had just been standing a minute ago. He nodded "Yeah thank God you didn't"


	7. Touch 7

Hope rolled over to find Xander gone. She remembered him getting in bed with her but he left sometime in the night. She sighed and rolled over reaching for her phone dialing his number.

Xander felt the phone vibrate in his pocket as he sat with his back to the door in Buffy's room. She was sleeping soundly and peacefully. He pulled it and stepped out of the room for a second.

"Good morning Hope."

"Where are you? I mean you left in the middle of the night?"

"Something came up and it had to be fixed in a pinch."

"What is this something?"

Xander let go of a deep breath. "I'm not in this place where I can say."

"Xander you can trust me. I am not going to talk."

"Hope it's not that I don't trust you. It's that this isn't my secret to keep. If one of your girls came to you and asked you to keep something confidential you would do it. Do I have to remind you that you took down Ethan Rayne by keeping a secret from me."

"Xander it's not just the secret. It's"

"Hope I promise we will spend some real time together. We will get away for a weekend and make slayers and witches and all of that none of our problem. We will live a weekend like real people. I promise."

She sighed tapping her foot. "Okay I'm giving you a pass on this but this weekend when it happens better be spectacular."

"Nothing but the best I promise."

"Can we have lunch today. I was thinking that little sports bar with the amazing cheeseburgers."

They discovered the little sports bar a few weeks ago. Even though it was littered with Cleveland sports team it still was a pretty cool place. "Cheeseburgers sound pretty amazing." He thought of his schedule for the day. "But can I meet you there I have a ton of stuff to get done."

"Will 12:30 work for ya?"

"Perfect. Hey I got to go. I will touch base with you later. I promise."

He opened the door stepping back in to Buffy's room. Buffy was just getting up stretching when he came in. "I thought you left."

He shook his head "I didn't want to wake you when I got a call."

"Thank you for staying last night. After what almost happened it helped me to sleep knowing I"

Xander put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey you are okay. You are my lucky penny you know I can't let anything happen to you."

She nodded and smiled. "Well I should get changed and I am pretty sure I don't need you in here for that."

Xander playfully punched her arm. "I guess we don't' get that close of observation."

"Well I am starving."

"You should eat breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day."

Buffy laughed about to say something but stopped mid thought. "Xander you just gave me a command."

"Oh crap Buffy. I'm sorry I." He tilted his head and looked at her. "You didn't take off to eat the first food you can find."

Buffy smiled and then looked at him. "Give me a command something silly I would never do."

"Buffy I command you to bark like a dog."

Buffy shook her head. "Bark yourself Harris."

Xander grabbed Buffy in hug. "It's over. The curse is broken."

Buffy just hugged him back not believing how good it felt to have her free will back.

Dawn walked in finding Buffy and Xander hugging. She looked on confused. "What's the big what?"

Buffy smiled pulling away and looked to Dawn. "I have my free will back. I can do what I want."

Dawn sighed feeling relieved. "Thank God. I mean the round the clock supervision and then to wake up to find Xander sitting on the floor watching us sleep."

Xander laughed. "Trust me it wasn't the highlight of my night."

Buffy started grabbing clothes out of her dresser. "I'm going to get showered and go tell Giles the good news."

Xander nodded and looked at his watch. "Why don't we get the girls together for a morning run. How about an hour?"

Buffy smiled thrilled at the concept. "God yes. It will be nice to get outside."

Xander left the room and was walking down the hall with some board games and movies in hand. "Hey Will. Whatcha up too?"

She stopped and leaned against the wall. "Oh I just thought I would go find Buffy and spend some time with her. She's got to be going stir crazy.'

"You are a very good friend Will." He stepped to her. "But it's over. She has control again."

"Really? When did it happen?"

He shrugged "She woke up and it was over."

Willow suddenly closed her eyes feeling distracted. "Xander are you?"

He looked at her confused. "Am I?"

She reached out touching him. "Wow I don't know what it is but it's like you woke up this morning and the power is just rolling off of you?"

"Power?"

Willow looked at him. "We all have power in us, some days more then others. A slayer obviously has more power then say your average person. A witch obviously has a lot of power."

Xander looked on "Willow how long have you been able to read power levels."

Willow shrugged. "A while. It's not that I was unable I just never really. I mean yours has always been fairly level. You are like a radiator I can just feel the heat pouring off of."

Xander looked at her. "So can all witches do this? I mean the whole power thing?"

"It's pretty advanced stuff Xander. How did this happen to you?"

"Oh you know standard stuff I had protein shake and I worked out. I took some vitamins."

"Xander this."

"Hey Will I can trust you right."

"Of course."

"Just keep this power stuff between you and me for now."

"Is everything okay Xander?"

He nodded unsure but smiled. "Oh yeah I'm fine. I got to get a shower though. I'll catch up with you later."

Before she could say anything else Xander was gone. He knew he to tell Buffy. He was getting more powerful everyday and it was getting harder and harder to keep it all a secret. He quickly went to his room and grabbed a change of clothes. He walked down the hall and to the locker room.

His daily shower was one of the best parts of his day. The warm relaxing water helped him to forget. He quickly got undressed and synched the towel around his waist. He tossed the eye patch on top of his clean clothes and walked towards the shower.

After his shower he synched the towel around his waist. He was whistling and in a fairly decent mood. He grabbed his shaving kit and walked to the vanity and mirror. He opened the kit taking out the razor. As he looked up in the mirror the image staring back at him almost knocked him over. "OH SHIT."

He pulled his clothes on quickly and looked at his watch. He called the girls and ran out to the usual spot they ran. He stood out there waiting for Buffy. She showed up late as usual. Xander was waiting in his sweat pants and hoodie.

Buffy looked around she saw Xander but none of the girls. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"I called them and told them something came up."

"Xander we need to train."

"No Buffy we need to talk now."

She sensed the urgency in his voice and stepped closer to him. "What's going on?"

Xander started pacing back and fourth running his hands through his hair. "We have to talk." He looked around and up at the windows. "But not here. To many ears."

"Where?"

"We jog. "

"Where?"

"I'll lead the way?"

"You are going to lead?" She laughed at the concept of slowing herself to Xander's pace. "Lead the way oh captain my captain."

Xander took off running and Buffy stayed by his side. She was a little surprised at first. She expected she would have to slow her pace but he was running at the speed she usually did. If anything he was a little faster. A few miles out past the school there was an old warehouse. It wasn't used for much of anything anymore and Xander figured it would be the perfect place to talk.

As they ran around the back of the building and came to a stop Buffy was catching her breath. She looked up at him curious. "When did you get that fast?'

He shrugged. "One thing at a time Buffy." He started to pace again. "Buffy when I left your room this morning I went to get a shower and." He looked at her not sure how to say it "I passed a mirror and I saw something. It freaked me out."

Buffy looked at him concerned. "Something. Are we talking like a cancer something?"

He shook his head. "I" He closed his eyes. "The best way is to just show you." He turned his back to her and unzipped his hoodie. "Okay I am going to show you but you can't freak out."

"I won't freak out."

He tossed his hoodie to the ground and spun around. He was wearing a tank top and lifted the shirt revealing his midriff. It was a perfect 6 pack. It looked like something you would see out of Muscles and Fitness. More then that his once Xander sized arms now looked like they belonged in the WWE. If there was a pinch of body fat on Xander Buffy couldn't see it. Buffy just looked on at him her eyes as wide as pancakes. "Oh my God Xander. How long have you. I mean."

He shook his head afraid. "I didn't have this when I went to sleep last night Buffy."

"Xander people don't just grow muscles like that overnight."

There was a sense of fear to his voice. "You don't think I know that. Buffy I'm changing. I'm become something"

"Xander maybe this is just like your eye. This is a really amazing version of healing your body." She stepped closer to him not believing what she was seeing. She poked his washboard abs with a finger and it was like granite.

"Hey stop that."

"Sorry I just." She looked at him. "This isn't a big deal?"

"Not a big deal Buffy? How am I going to explain this to Hope?"

"She'll probably love it. I mean you are all hot now."

"And I just say to her" He stopped for a second and smiled. "You think I'm hot?"

"Xander stay on focus."

He looked to Buffy. "We have to go to Giles and tell him. We have to tell him everything."

"Xander this isn't a big deal. Its just muscles. A lot of muscles granted but"

He looked down. "It's not just muscles Buffy." He stepped away from her and walked to the loading dock. He pulled himself up sitting on the edge. "Last night Buffy."

"What happened last night?" She pulled herself up and sat next to him.

He kept his eyes on the ground. "I ran to you as fast I could to find you. I was afraid you would hurt yourself."

"I didn't though cause you got there in time."

He looked up and in to her eyes. "I got there just as you dove off the end of the catwalk Buffy. You were seconds from falling to your death. "

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know how I did it but." He sighed and hopped down off the loading dock. "Just stay there for one second." He walked out a couple feet and closed his eyes. He looked around wanting to make sure they had privacy. When he saw they were alone he bent at his knees and jumped in to the air. As the single leap carried him higher and higher he landed on the top of the warehouse. Before Buffy could say anything he jumped back down to the spot he was just standing.

Buffy stood there unable to blink. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She tried again but still there were no words. She looked at Xander and could see the fear in his eyes. She jumped off the loading dock and crossed over to her friend. She took his hand. "You are afraid this is Gormagon."

"Buffy we can't pretend or deny anymore. I wanted to make excuse at first but now there are to many facts to ignore. I can run faster then you, I can"

Buffy interrupted putting her hands up. "Whoa whoa whoa Harris. You are faster I get that but when we were running I was following your lead. It's not like I couldn't have passed you."

"Buffy just this once trust me I am faster."

Buffy never one to step down from a challenge shook her head. "No" She stepped aside from him. "Edge of the parking lot and back no holding back."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Are we really doing this?"

She lined up next to him "On your mark get set, Go" With that she took off with everything she had pushing her body. Xander easily ran at her pace not even trying. " He turned around running backwards getting in Buffy's face.

"Just remember you wanted this." With a single burst of speed he turned pulling ahead of Buffy in a fast blinding blur. She stopped in her tracks not believing it. Before she knew it he was standing back to where they started. She turned around and shook her head.

"Okay so you are fast."

"Buffy we have to go to Giles on this."

She shook her head defiantly. "No."

"Buffy we are in over our head."

"No."

"Buffy when we thought this was just me getting my eye back it was one thing but I'm changing. I'm becoming something else. "

"Xander I love Giles like my father but if he is anything he is a man who lives by the facts. He lives in a world of the greater good for all. He will see you as a jeopardy to that greater good."

"Maybe not. Maybe he'll."

Buffy shook her head interrupting. "Do you remember when Glory wanted to use Dawn? Now I know Giles didn't want to but he was focused on the greater good. He was willing to give up Dawn to save the world."

"Years later even you know as much as you love Dawn it was the right call. Besides maybe Giles can help. We can research and find a way to get rid all of it."

"Angel will be in his ear and he will tell him this is the only way."

"Come on Buffy this is Giles he's not that easily manipulated."

"Maybe or maybe not."

Xander shook his head. "I'm sorry Buffy but I am doing this." He turned walking away from Buffy. Buffy put her hand on his shoulder.

"Xander just wait and listen."

"Buffy."

"Please." She sighed and stepped in front of him locking eyes with him. "In every friendship there has to be one time. That friend can come to you and make one request. It doesn't matter how crazy or insane the request is. We have been through so much Xander and I am cashing my card in today. I am begging you this one time please just give this to me."

Xander looked in her eyes. He was afraid but as afraid as he was he still couldn't hurt Buffy. He let go of a deep breath. "Okay."

"Just give me time Xander. We will figure this out."

"We will keep this between us. For now."

Buffy hugged him holding him close. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Buffy I'm afraid because."

She looked at him holding his hand. "I know why you are afraid. Xander you aren't a monster."

"Not yet?"

She shook her head "Not ever. Gormagon was a murdering psychopathic demon well before he inherited the power. You could never be that."

"If you are wrong Buffy you are risking a whole lot of people getting hurt."

"I don't play risks. I know you Xander and I know you can defeat any darkness. The slayer's power is rooted in darkness Xander and I do okay keeping it in check."

""Buffy we are talking about power on bigger scale."

She shook her head. "Worrying won't change anything. I think we need to start with research."

"Books?"

"Not thinking books this time. I'm thinking." She stepped in front of him looking up and down. "So what all can you do?'


	8. Touch 8

Xander walked down the hallway to Hope's room. He was rehearsing in his mind what he was going to say. He stood her up at lunch and knew he wouldn't be able to tell her why. When he arrived at her door he reached the doorknob turning it and stepping in.

Hope looked up from the tv then put her focus back on professional wrestling. Xander knew the look. He would see the look sometimes when Cordy was pissed, he would be swimming in the look when Anya was pissed and now Hope was firing that look at him. Xander stepped in the room his arms behind his back.

"So Uhm John Cena is looking good."

Hope kept her eyes on the screen. "Gotta love Cena."

"Hope about "

"You know what I love about Cena. The whole Hustle, loyalty and respect thing."

"Were not talking about Cena anymore are we?"

"You have the Hustle. I mean you are all Hustle. With the construction and the rebuilding of the school. I mean you are a busy guy."

"Hope I had this thing come up."

"But it's the loyalty and the respect. I don't know if I should criticize your loyalty. I mean I can see you are incredibly loyal to Dawn, Willow, Giles and Buffy but it's like that is where it stops."

"Hope I wish I could tell you everything."

"Which just leads me to respect. I can tolerate a lot Xander. But I don't want to be disrespected."

"Hope trust me when I say I respect you so much. I am going through some things. Things that."

She turned off the tv and stepped over to him. "Things that?"

"Things I can't talk about right now. Things that make everything more complicated."

"In what we do Xander there has to be a certain amount of secrets. Some things happen we can't discuss. I get that. But I need to know that you are still with me."  
"I'm here aren't I?"

"Xander you can physically be here and not be here."

Xander reached out taking her hand. "Please Hope don't give up on us."

She shook her head. "I'm not giving up I just need to know we are both fighting for the same thing. That we both want the same thing."

"We do."

Hope nodded "I believe you."

"And as a way of saying I'm sorry for lunch I was hoping you would let me take you out for a quick movie before I have to put together patrol."

"I wish I could. The girls are looking for me in an hour and I am meeting with B squad about pairing a few witches with them."

"Damn."

"But that does leave us with an hour." She pulled him to the bed kneeling on it looking him in his eyes. "I can think of a great way to spend an hour."

"I ever tell you I love the way you think."

She started to pull at the bottom of Xander's hoodie. He suddenly remembered the 6 pack abs he had to keep hidden. He grabbed her hand pulling it away and then picked her up laying her on the bed. He quickly reached for the lights wanting to hide as much as he could from her in the dark.

Buffy was sipping her minty mochachinno sitting across from Beck in the cafeteria. Beck had a manila folder in his hand reading the contents inside.

"So Beck what's so interesting with the folder."

Keeping one eye on the paper he kept reading but talked to Buffy. "Portland Oregon there is a newly activated slayer. At least we are fairly certain she is a slayer. I'm taking Faith with me and we are going to try to recruit her."

Buffy smiled and continued sipping. "Wow a roadtrip with Faith. That's uhm."

"Actually we are flying."

"All the same be careful. You know that old saying bark isn't as bad as her bite."

"Yeah?"

"Faith's bite is every bit as bad as it sounds if not worse."

Beck laughed and put the folder. "I know you look at me and all you see is this devilishly handsome intelligent badass watcher but I am a man of complexities. I have a history and girls like Faith aren't foreign to me."

"Yeah first off there are no girls like faith and second don't ever let Faith hear you call her a girl."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Buffy reached for the folder. "So what's the story with the girl?"

"She a cadet with the police academy. She has a good head on her shoulders."

"Yikes that's going to be a hard sell."

Beck nodded. "The more roots you have the harder it is to get you to uproot and just leave it all behind."

"It's kind of sad our perfect candidate is the single loners." Buffy sighed "But I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Beck looked at Buffy. "What are your plans for the night?'

"Usual stuff. Xander is working on the battle strategy and I'm leading the charge."

Beck stood up straightening the papers. "Well if it isn't broke."

"So when are you leaving?"

Beck looked at his watch. "Just around 9pm. We should be back in 3 days."

"Stay safe Beck."

"Same to you."

With that she got up throwing the empty cup away. A few hours later she was at LeMont Cemetery giving the battle plans. Buffy called out on the radio. "Okay Princess Peach and Daisy how are things coming with the Zemlock beast."

Jasmine answered pushing the button on her earpiece. "Daisy here. The Zemlock is dead and Peach is burning the remains."

Buffy pushed the button calling team 2. "Chung Li and Lara what is your status."

Becky answered quickly. "Just dusted 3 vamps but I'm thinking the graveyard is empty."

Buffy answered pushing the all call button to the radio. "We are calling it a night girls."

One by one they showed up at the van weapons in hand. Buffy held out the sheet looking at her notes. "Okay Becky you are being way to loud out there. I'm not talking just the walking and snapping of twigs. Half the girls could hear you talking about your favorite shoes and what's on tv."

Becky frowned unhappy to be called out. "I don't think that's true."

Buffy crossed her arms. "Anyone who heard Becky tonight raise their hand."

3/4ths of the girls raised their arms. Becky nodded "Point taken."

Buffy looked at Tiffany "Vampires can smell and pick up scents better then people. That expensive perfume is like a rope around your waist the vampire can follow right to you"

Tiffany nodded. "Sorry."

Buffy looked up. "That is about all I got. So good job all around tonight, lets get back and get some sleep."

The girls handed Buffy the radios and put the weapons in the trunk. Amanda hopped behind the wheel to drive them back.

Xander was waiting at the dock for them when they pulled up. He looked at the girls. "Good patrol tonight?"

They all nodded unenthusiastically just wanting to go to sleep. Buffy opened the passenger side door jumping out. "Get some sleep Xander and I will take care of weapons."

Buffy opened the back door and Xander grabbed one of the trunk handles with Buffy grabbing the other handle. "Let's get this stuff put away."

They waited till everyone was out of sight and out of earshot. Xander walked next to her to the armory. "So you sure about this tonight."

Buffy nodded. "We need to get an idea on how strong you are. We know you are fast and can jump high. Is there anything else?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

Buffy looked at the chest full of weapons. "Where do we start?"

Xander bit his lip. "I think." He grabbed the weapons one by one and put them on the correct place on the wall or cabinet. One by one he hung them in place till the trunk was empty. From start to finish it took him less then 20 seconds. Buffy just looked on stunned.

"Well that was efficient."

"Let's just get this over with."

Buffy nodded. "Come on. The weight room should be empty this time of night." She sighed, "So how are things with you and Hope?"

"Strained."

"How so?"

"Well keeping secrets is never good. And then."

"And then what?"

"Today she found it strange that I didn't want to."

"Want to what?"

He was trying to find a way to say it delicately. One thing he wasn't was Anya. He couldn't just blurt out details of his sex life. "Want to take off my clothes when we uhm."

Buffy suddenly got it and realized. "oh. Ohhhhhh."

"Yeah I told her that I didn't want to have to get redressed again."

"Wish I had that problem."

"Focus Horndog Summers."

"Right. Sorry." As they entered the weight room Buffy flipped on the lights shaking her head. The girls had just left their towels on the benches and half empty water bottles all over the place. "Man the girls are pigs."

"Right cause you always clean up after yourself."

She walked in to the locker room. "Now this equipment isn't standard Xander. I mean it's built with Slayers in mind so the weights on the machine are more then you could usually load up."

"I get it."

Buffy kept walking deeper in to the weight room. "I mean this stuff most bodybuilders couldn't budge."

"Buffy."

"So what I'm thinking is we start on something small and we can work our way up. Take it a little at a time and figure it from there."

'BUFFY." She turned around to find Xander had the bench press machine in one hand. He was hoisting it a good 5 feet off the air. In his right hand was the Squat press. Buffy just stood there stunned watching, as Xander held each one in the air like it was a sack of groceries. "I don't think these machines are going to work to test me."

She stepped to Xander looking at his arms. "How hard is that to do?"

Xander set them down. "Not difficult at all. I would call it like lifting a 2x4."

Buffy looked at him. "So we are aren't going to be able to test you in here." She started pacing to think. "Do you think you could lift the vans in the loading dock."

He rolled his eyes. "Buffy easily."

"Okay then we go to a construction yard."

"Buffy STOP." He shook his head. "This is pointless cause even if I can't lift a crane today I probably can tomorrow. Each day that goes by I am getting stronger."

Xander started picking up the towels and empty bottles. Buffy nodded. "I guess you are right."

He shook his head tossing the towels in the hamper and the bottles in the trash. "I'm sorry for snapping at you." He sat down on the bench press and looked at his feet. "Angel was right. These powers are too much for anyone. It's dangerous."

Buffy pulled up a folding chair sitting across from him. She took his hand. "If it was anyone else I would be afraid. I would have agreed but I think this happened to you for a reason. Anyone else had what you have right now I would be afraid but I know in my heart that I never have to fear you."

He shook his head "I wish I could believe in that. I wish to God that I didn't have to fear what I might become."

"I think for tonight we are done. You should get some rest"

He stood up and started walking with her. "There is another thing I forgot to tell you."

They turned the lights off closing the door. "What?"

"I don't know what it is but lately it's like I'm sleeping cause of routine not cause I need to."

"Not sure I'm following you."

"People sleep Buffy it's needed. You do it cause you body feels tired and exhausted. I haven't felt tired in days."

"Wow so it's like you are constantly jacked on coffee."

"Something like that."

Buffy held out her hand counting on her fingers. "So you can run fast, lift a lot, jump really high and you don't need sleep."

Xander stopped as they came to Buffy's door. "Oh and I just remembered one other thing."

"There is more?"

He nodded. "In the library when we were doing research to find the Dagari demon. I found the answer in the book just by touching it."

Buffy leaned against the door. "You are joking."

"I can't explain it but think of it like. You know when you put one of those memory sticks into your lap top and it downloads information instantly."

"Yeah."

"Well I was the memory stick and everything that was in that book was crammed in my head instantly."

Buffy smiled thinking it was pretty cool. "You are lying."

"Maybe it wasn't me. Maybe it was the book and it had magical properties."

Buffy quickly opened the door reaching for the first book on her shelf pushing it in to his hands. "Tell me if you get anything on this?'

As the book came in to Xander's hand his eyes widened like saucers and suddenly Buffy saw what book it was she handed to him. It was her diary she had started keeping after getting her memory back. She quickly snatched the book back.

Xander just looked awestruck. "Uhm."

"Oh God Xander tell me that didn't work. You were just kidding right." She had an embarrassed look on her face.

"See Buffy it's like this."

"You know what I don't want to know. I would rather just remain ignorant."

Xander nodded and faked a smile. "Agreed."

"Well good night. " She quickly turned around closing the door and put the diary back on her bookshelf. Buffy looked on at Dawn who was sleeping. She started getting undressed for the night and went to her dresser. She picked up a picture of Xander and just shook her head. "What ever powers Gormagon may have put in you I know you can handle it Xander." She reached for the light turning it off and crawled in to bed.

Dawn rolled over looking at Buffy as she slept and just whispered "Poor Xander."


End file.
